Vortex Child
by Cpn.J.Harkness
Summary: Jack Harkness has gone by many names, and has been called many things. but his deepest secret is the first one he ever had. and what he did that made him bury it.
1. Chapter 1

On a hill, above what had used to be an enormous and breathtaking castle stood a young man. That young man looked down at the smoking and crumbled remains of what used to be his home, and lone tear fell down his cheek, and sad eyes stared at the object in his hand. It pulsed with a lovely blue glow, and he knew he had to make a decision as a battle raged below him, neither side winning, nor losing, just senseless death and destruction because of one man's hate. The object gave a sharp pulse in his hand as another person fell amongst the battle, and the young man winced, another tear for the thoughtless death of a friend. He looked down at the object in his hand, and his conflicted gaze wavered and twitched. This little object could save the entire world, the universe, and everything in it from this war, all he had to do was press a single button, But at great cost. The effect would be silent, deadly and quick. Only he would not be affected, that was one of the reasons he hesitated. He would have to live with his decision for the rest of his life if he pressed the button, and as much as he wanted to stop this war and save everyone, he was not completely sure he would be able to live with his decision. He hesitated again, and he was about to just drop the device when something caught his eye.

A little first year had wondered out of the castle, alone and scared, looking for her big brother. it seemed in slow motion that the red light flew toward the girl, her screams silent from the distance but the agony visible. A green light hit the girl and she dropped like a puppet with her strings cut, her eyes wide open, a look of agony on her pale face.

In that moment, he made his decision, the only way he could stop this, before the same thing happened to other innocent children that knew nothing of magic was to press the button. As a wise man once said, the needs of the few outweigh the needs of the many.

He pressed the button and a sob tor its way out of his throat at the sight that followed.

Every single wizard and witch dropped, unmoving, unbreathing, their eyes wide open as the shockwave only noticeable to the one holding the device.

Across the world, wizards and witches dropped, their eyes open and staring, their chests unmoving.

And that was the cost of the young man's decision. Genocide of his people, he had killed every single witch and wizard to save every single human. And now, he would have to live with that, for the rest of his life.

The young man's once emerald eyes had turned the same bright, hauntingly beautiful blue as the object had once glowed, as if whatever force that was inside the device had transferred itself to him. And that is exactly what it had done. The magic that had once belonged to the people of the WizardIng world, now resided in him, as an entity, as a friend, and as a caretaker.

A lone tear made its way down the young man's face, stopping at his chin and dripping down on the ground, and a burst of magic created a shockwave, and the young man could only watch in despair as the bodies of his people disappeared into mist the was released into the air. There was nothing left of his people now, besides the bag on the young man's back that was bigger on the inside and contained things that he had collected and scavenged for three years, ever since the plan was shown to him.

The Entity became distressed at the sadness of her Childe, and she carefully prodded her mind with his.

_Hush….Childe….everything will….Be fine….._

The young man nodded, and his eyes drooped, not fully aware and he curled on the ground replying to the voice with instinct.

'_Yes….mother…'_

The entity hummed softly. Her childe would be fine. It would take years, but he would be fine.

Many years later, and immortal Jack Harkness stood on the docks in Cardiff, a sad look on his face as he stared at a picture in his hands of three people. a bushy haired young woman laughed as she had her arms around a young man with black messy hair and emerald eyes, and round spectacles, who was smiling at the red haired young man who was making bunny ears behind the green eyed man's head. The picture was taken just months before they died. The only person that remained of the golden trio was the green eyed man in the middle. Jack chuckled sharply as he realized that the young man in the picture looked completely different now. The Immortal man sat down and crossed his legs, and stared at the picture some more. They only thing that made the picture different than any other was that the people in it moved, caught in a single moment in time, never ending, nor changing. Just a memory of happier times, when they worried about exams and not wars, looks and not lives. But those days were long gone, just a vague memory that was just out of reach among thousands of others built over hundreds of years of memory's. A sob broke its way out of Jacks throat, tears pooling in his eyes, spilling over.

Footsteps that he recognized but didn't acknowledge sounded behind him before stopping above him. A few more tears ran down his face and he sniffled.

"Doctor…."

The doctor gazed sadly at his favorite companion, and he straightened his bowtie before he sat himself down beside jack and pulled him into an embrace, cradling the usually strong and put-together man in his arms. The fact that Jack didn't even make the smallest of lewd comments about the embrace, and just sobbed in his arms, limp and compliant, showed what type of state the man was in.

"Oh Jack, my poor Jack, I am sorry, so sorry…" the doctor whispered into Jack's hair, his breath hitching, and a small tear fell from his eye , the sight of his companion so upset unnerving him.

"Doctor….." Jack whimpered. "I miss them so much… they loved me so much and I killed them…."

The Doctor shifted his grip on jack and stood up, bringing the sobbing man with him. He started walking towards where he parked the TARDIS, and almost stumbled when jack tripped.

"Let's continue this talk in in the TARDIS Ok Jack? That way we can have some peace, and you won't get cold, well, its colder on Frapis 9 and way less peaceful , so it's better here than there, but you never know what the rift is going to spit out and then you have a whooollleee new world of trouble. If only it would spit out some fish fingers and custard, that would be nice, but then again, rift through _time and space_, clearly wouldn't waste its time getting my favorite food…. my newest companion fed it to me when she was twelve! Amelia Pond! Wonderful name! But then I said I would be back in five minutes! Oh but of course, I just got a new body, freshly regenerated at the time and my senses were on the fritz and my driving was worse than usual, ended up being twelve years late! Little Amelia ended up changing her name to Amy, and had a job as a Kiss-O-Gram…." The Doctor new he was rambling, but at the moment, he didn't care.

When the entered the TARDIS the Doctor noticed that the old girl had made sure they entered one of the many living rooms fist.

"Thanks Sexy!" The Doctor grinned.

When they had gotten settled on the couch the doctor asked Jack the question he had been burning to.

"Who were they?"

Jack smiled slightly. "They were my friends, my family, my rock, the only light in my otherwise dark life at the time."

"Jack….. The picture is moving…. No human photo, even in the fifty-first century does that."

Jack smiled sadly.

"You know Jack is not my real name doctor…" The Doctor nodded. "Well neither is the one I used in the time agency." The Doctors eyes widened, and he twitched.

"My real Name is Hadrian James Potter, and I was born July 1st 1981, and I am the last of my Kind.

You would call us Vortex Children."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; if you want harry potter to be cannon, do not go beyond this point. You have been warned.**

"The Vortex Children, but they disappeared years ago! I wasn't even born when they disappeared! How in Rassilon's name could you possibly-" Jack raised his hand to the Doctors mouth, causing him to stop talking and glare at the immortal man.

"You done?" the Doctor nodded. "Good, now, the Vortex Children never disappeared, per se, they actually went into hiding. They found earth a decided it was the perfect place to hide, as they could easily blend in with the humans if nobody was actively trying to tell if they were different. So they set up their little colonies, that I didn't lie about, and they settled. Making communities and secret buildings and villages, castles and shops, if a human tried to actively find us, they would not be able to. It would be like something out of the corner of you eye that you just can't seem to find and when you turn, it's something completely different than what it is, a run-down shack, an abandoned building rather than a castle or a manor. If they got past that, then they would suddenly remember something they forgot to do, real or not, and completely forget about what they saw, focused on the thing they forgot."

The Doctor frowned. "I have heard of the Vortex Children's abilities of manipulating pure Vortex and Time Energy, what you have described seems amazing, but not there full abilities, The Vortex Children were stronger than that, more arrogant. Why would they tone down their abilities? Why would they go into hiding in the first place? It doesn't make sense!"

Jack chuckled. "Good question Doctor. Thankfully, I can answer that, due to reasons I will get to later…

In short, they were hiding from Rassilon." Ignoring the Doctors intake of breath Jack continued. "Rassilon was power hungry, for all that he was kind and good. He was in envy of the power we had, and had created a device that would take all the power from the Vortex Children and into himself. But at the same time, it would kill all of them. Of course, they found out. They took the device, and ran. Went into hiding, and they hid on earth for generations. Their leader at the time, Merlyn Emberys, became the most well-known of the Vortex Children. But Merlyn passed, and tradition were lost, and over time, they forgot who they were, they called themselves witches and wizards after what the humans dubbed them. And then generations passed, and the name stuck, their original roots forgotten. Some mingled with humans, creating what they called 'Half-bloods', and when some were born without they gift they were called 'squibs' and several generations down the line the 'squibs' would birth a child that had magic, which they would call, 'Muggleborns', or a more derogatory term by the 'Purebloods', ones with not a drop of human blood in them, choose to call them. Eventually, people decided to start wars , dark verses light, one side fighting for the eradication of Muggleborns and muggles, or humans, and the other to defend them."

The Doctor had wide eyes, shocked at how much the Vortex Children had devolved.

"One man decided that he would become the ruler of the magical world, and became the evilest man the world had ever seen. He was worse than the master," the doctor raised an eyebrow at that, "Yes Doctor, he was that bad, and started the second wizardIng war. The leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore, fought against Voldemort, the Dark Lord. There was a prophecy, which said a baby born as the seventh month dies would have the power to defeat the dark lord, and so, being arrogant as he was, he went to the house of the baby, and killed the parents first, and then attempted to kill they baby. But the spell backfired somehow, and defeated the Dark Lord temporarily. The boy grew up with humans that hated magic and anything not normal. They abused him and made him live in a cupboard, doing all their chores and cooking all their meals, not getting much himself. When the boy turned eleven, a friendly giant introduced him into the wizarding world, and the boy was amazed. But the dark lord came back, and did so each year, and every year the boy defeated him. When the boy was seventeen, Albus Dumbledore revealed a back-up plan, in case they had no other choice, a device. One that could save all the humans and the rest of the universe, but at a cost. The boy was trained for three years. And when the final battle happened, and the boy was now a young man, twenty years old, he made a decision. One that could save the world and the universe but would damn him and the rest of his kind, but he did it, and he used the device, knowing it was his only choice. So he activated the device, and the power of all of his people grasped on to him, leaving them dead, and him the last and most powerful of his kind, the last Vortex Child, The genocide of his people to save the rest of the universe. The magic became an entity in the young man, telling him the history of his people, and she protected him. The energy had turned his once emerald eyes a haunting lovely blue. The young man was scared, and he ended up traveling through time to the 51st century, and gained a new name, Jax Haddock, and created a fake background, his body adjusting overtime to the time, and turning his biology to that of a fifty-first century human, his looks also changed. He joined something called the Time Agency. He worked there for years, until he was twenty-six, and then two years after that was lost. He had no idea what happened between the time he was twenty six and twenty eight. He never regained those years. Then he ran. He changed his name to Jack Harkness. He met a man called the doctor, and became immortal. Then he joined torchwood, and then became the leader of torchwood.

"it seems we are not so different after all Doctor."


End file.
